Pecadores
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Entre todos os sentimentos, aqueles que levam ao Pecado normalmente são os que regem os corações mais corajosos. Seria Pecado ter um Amor como aquele? ela se perguntaria sempre...
1. Trailer Significado de Pecado

۝**Pecadores.**۝

**Pecado**

**Pecado, do latim peccatu, substantivo masculino, transgressão de preceito religioso, maldade, culpa, vício; provérbio, o Demônio...**

Grego (Arcaico) – Hybris – Desmedido – Exceder o limite...

Grego (Moderno) – Amartia

Hebraico – Hhatá – errar

Japonês - 原罪

Alemão - Sünder

Espanhol - pecado

Francês - pécheur

Holandês - zondaar

Inglês - sinner

Italiano - peccator

Árabe - خطيئة

Búlgaro - Грях

Chinês - 黃大仙

Croata - Grijeha

...

Muitas línguas... Muitas palavras, um sentido... O que é Pecado?

De certa forma antigamente não havia pecadores, porque o pecado não existia.

O que existia era o limite do ser humano...

Após surgirem as religiões surgiu o pecador, que nada mais era do que o desrespeito a Deus.

Porém hoje muitos alardeiam e julgam fatos, atitudes como Pecado...

Só que essa Historia não se encaixa em nenhum destes contextos.

Não é sobre homens que não conhecem o respeito a Deus, talvez muitos deles nem conheçam este termo...

Não é sobre Homens puros, ou sentimentos puros...

É sobre shinobis e Kunoichis...

Sobre honra, amor e sofrimento.

É sobre pessoas normais...

E para eles Pecado nada mais é do que não conhecer limite para os seus desejos...

Sejam eles o que forem...

۝**Pecadores.**۝

**By Vivis Drecco® Pecadores©Outubro de 2008.**


	2. Prólogo

**Pecadores.**

**Prólogo**

Os olhos dos dois ninjas estavam presos na batalha que ocorria a poucos metros deles. Duas kunoichi batalhavam fervorosamente há mais de duas horas, e em uma delas já se podiam ver sinais de cansaço. Não que a outra também não estivesse cansada, apenas sabia disfarçar melhor...

Anos atrás seria uma luta rápida entre elas, mas agora estavam em um nível de poder quase igual.

A maior diferença entre elas era que uma era a aluna e a outra a mestra.

Um dos ninjas que estava observando a luta não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Se elas continuarem com esse treinamento por mais algum tempo teremos uma noite fácil pela frente...

O outro apenas deu um olhar para seu companheiro e maneou a cabeça.

Eles ainda ficaram por mais quase duas horas ali, até que Tsunade parou o treino.

- Está ótima, Sakura – Tsunade sorriu e foi em direção a sua pupila. Cinco anos haviam se passado desde que começara a treinar Sakura e ela era seu maior orgulho.

Sakura tinha a mão envolvendo seu tórax e sentia um tremor por seu corpo, duvidava sinceramente se era capaz de andar, mas estava com um sorriso radiante no rosto.

- obrigada Shishou...

Então as duas em movimentos iguais realizam os Justus de cura em si mesmas.

As duas kunoichi saíram da área de treinamento deixando um grande devastamento, mas felizes. Fazia quase quatro meses que Sakura não treinava com Tsunade visto que estivera em Suna cuidando de Temari, que havia sido atacada por membros da Akatsuki.

Assim que elas sumiram da vista dos dois ninjas eles também desapareceram.

۝**Pecadores.**۝

Eles voltaram a aparecer dessa vez em uma caverna onde o barulho de pingos de água era o único som, apesar de ali estarem outras pessoas.

Uma voz soturna se elevou até eles.

- Espero que já estejam com tudo pronto para me trazerem ela esta noite...

- Hai... – um deles responde enquanto o outro pareceu nem sequer notar a pergunta.

E sem mais perda de tempo os dois se dirigiram até ao antigo bairro Uchiha.

**Fim do prólogo.**

**Pecadores © Vivis Drecco ® 01/2008**

۝**Pecadores.**۝

**Nota da Autora:** Esta fic está escrita a meses, porém sempre acontecia algo que atrapalhava o post dela... Porém é algo que eu particularmente gostei de escrever... espero que todos gostem dela tanto quanto eu.

Como Beta desta fic eu tenho minha Amiga Querida Lemmie-chan... obrigada Lemmie... e eu ainda espero suas notas de beta.

Quanto mais comentários menos demoro a postar Kisses.

Ps: Aos que esperam as continuações de Neve & Cerejeira ela está quase pronta assim como também a continuação de Nosso Lar!

Bye...


	3. Capitulo 1 Sequestro

**Capitulo 1 ****–**** Seq****ü****estro.**

Ele andou calmamente sem se importar com os corpos jogados pelo caminho, seus olhos estavam atentos a outros movimentos... Rapidamente chegou ao seu alvo, o castelo onde a Hokage morava. Ali, o centro de Konoha estava em um profundo silêncio, mas ele sabia que era pelo Justu que ele mesmo acabara de lançar. Queria evitar outra briga desnecessária, como aquela em que acabara de se envolver em outro ponto da vila. Não por lamentar a morte dos oponentes, mas porque não desejava ter que brigar com ela...

Seu companheiro lhe acompanhava em silêncio. Entraram sem outros problemas no castelo e foi com um sorriso irônico no rosto que ele pensou que se a garota estivesse em qualquer outro lugar da vila seria muito mais difícil pegá-la. Todos confiavam demais nas defesas externas da vila e na Hokage. Encontrara apenas dois membros da Anbu desde que entrara no castelo e eles foram mortos rapidamente pelo ninja que lhe acompanhava em silêncio.

Assim que ele conseguiu ver a janela do quarto dela, ele sentiu seu coração dar uma leve pulsada mais violenta.

- Está tudo muito fácil, Itachi-san – sua voz estava tão baixa que apenas com muito trabalho Itachi conseguiu ouvir, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça e respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Não há nada fácil aqui, ela só não notou a nossa aproximação por que esta exausta. Ou acha que escolhi o dia em que ela esta no lugar mais seguro de Konoha à toa?

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ela nunca dorme quando está em sua casa, não assim tão profundamente... – Itachi por momento pareceu divagar, mas logo invadiu silenciosamente o quarto que observava segundos antes.

Kisame permaneceu no lugar esperando ele voltar. Seus olhos apenas apreciando a vista de Konoha adormecida e os corpos do último Anbu que matara, momentos antes. Eles provavelmente teriam menos de dois minutos para saírem de lá com a ela, antes de outros ninjas de Konoha aparecessem.

Itachi estava parado olhando-a. Parecia tão incrivelmente diferente desde a última vez em que ele a vira, porém ele sabia que nenhuma mudança física drástica ocorrera. Ainda tinha a mesma pele branca, que aparentava uma maciez extrema.

Ele sorriu e não pode deixar de pensar que existiam realmente homens tolos...

Ele se mexeu rapidamente segurando em seus dedos ágeis uma seringa com um liquido _âmbar_, assim que a agulha tocou a pele dela ele aumentou o sorriso...

Ela havia despertado e olhou assustada por um segundo, mas ele já preparava o que seria um golpe fulminante se o líquido âmbar não a desmaiasse.

Ele a segurou com cuidado, sentindo um pouco dolorido o braço que ela apertara ao despertar.

Uma força imensa... Unida a uma beleza...

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa ele não se importaria, mas com ela ele se importava. Colocou então uma grossa capa de viagem protegendo-a do frio, e, principalmente, protegendo o corpo dela de outros olhares que não fossem o dele.

Um segundo depois estava ao lado de Kisame se afastando da vila de Konoha. Kisame rapidamente usou um Justu e envolveu o cheiro deles. Apenas por precaução.

Assim que saíram do limite da vila, ainda puderam ouvir o sinal de alarme disparado. Provavelmente já haviam descoberto os corpos que ele deixara pelo caminho, se tivessem sorte teriam ainda dez minutos até eles perceberem o real alvo deles, mas aí já seria um pouco tarde demais.

Em sua fuga, a dupla de Akatsuki cruzou com outra dupla da mesma organização, que iria cuidar de atrasar qualquer esquadrão de resgate.

Itachi olhou para o céu. A Lua estava cheia e ainda faltavam quatro horas para o nascer do sol. Ele desviou seu olhar para o rosto dela e sorriu.

Kisame não deixou de perceber o sorriso de Itachi e aquilo o preocupou, conhecia bem demais seu parceiro para saber que aquele sorriso nunca era bom para quem o despertava, e uma mínima parcela dele lamentava sinceramente por ela.

۝**Pecadores.**۝

Havia gritos e pessoas correndo para todos os lados. Naruto corria ao lado de Shikamaru e Chouji. Estavam juntos quando o alarme do castelo de Konoha disparara e não pensaram duas vezes antes de ir até a sede.

Haviam parado ao avistar o corpo de dois Ninjas da Anbu mortos.

- O que houve? – Shikamaru perguntou assim que reconheceu Gai parado ao lado do corpo.

- Ainda não sabemos, sete corpos foram encontrados perto do castelo da Gondaime, vamos! – Gai agora liderava a corrida.

Assim que eles chegaram viram que quase todos os shinobi de Konoha estavam presentes.

Naruto foi até Kakashi, que estava ao lado de Kurenai. Logo Tsunade surgiu seguida por Shizune.

- Escutem com atenção, seis esquadrões da Anbu estão revirando a vila em busca de algo que tenha ver com esses ataques. Quero todos os demais grupos e times que estejam na vila aguardando aqui até eu voltar.

Sua voz estava dura, e ela percorreu os olhos pelo salão. Seus olhos estavam com um brilho que Naruto só vira uma vez, há anos atrás, em uma luta contra Orochimaru e Kabuto. Ela parecia analisar a condição de todos os shinobi que ela dispunha, talvez temendo um novo ataque em massa. Orochimaru estava fora de combate graças a Sasuke e Naruto, mas eles tinham problemas cada vez maiores com a Akatsuki.

Foi quando ela pareceu sentir uma dor física. Ela deu as costas e entrou novamente no castelo.

Naruto olhou para Kakashi, mas este parecia estar fazendo uma busca por todos que estavam ali, e assim que terminou foi sem se passar um segundo que ele desapareceu.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? - Naruto gritou chamando a atenção de Hinata e Neji.

- Ainda não sabemos, Naruto-kun – Hinata falou em um tom próximo ao sussurro, ao mesmo tempo em que sua pele ganhava um tom rosado.

Mas Naruto não percebeu isso. Ele procurava alguém que não estava ali.

- Onde está Sakura-chan? – a pergunta dele pareceu ressoar no ouvido dos amigos que haviam se reunido ali ao vê-lo gritando.

Desde Kiba a Lee, todos os amigos pareceram então procurar a figura da kunoichi de cabelos róseos no mar de shinobi que estavam ali. Mas foi em vão

- Estranho, a feiosa deveria estar aqui – Sai disse baixo, mas Naruto se voltou rapidamente para ele.

- Como assim, Sai-teme?

- Eu passei pela casa dela assim que o alarme disparou temendo que ela estivesse tão exausta que não tivesse despertado, mas ela não estava lá.

- Exausta... – Naruto ficou em silêncio olhando feio para Sai – Porque ela deveria estar exausta, e porque você se importou em ir lá? O que há, hein, Sai-teme?

Sai apenas olhou Naruto com aquela expressão que apesar de anos ainda usava às vezes, a de ironia suprema e um sorriso falso.

Havia uma veia latejando na testa de Naruto e ele estava a um passo de partir pra cima de Sai quando Neji interviu, respondendo a primeira pergunta de Naruto.

- Ela treinou a tarde toda com a Gondaime – ele então viu a entrada de dos irmãos Sabaku no recinto, incluindo o Kazekage de Suna, Gaara.

Gaara também percorreu os olhos rapidamente pelo recinto e sentiu a falta de alguém.

- O que o Kazekage está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Tenten.

- Eles vieram com Sakura para agradecer pessoalmente a ajuda de Konoha novamente. Sakura cuidou pessoalmente dos ferimentos de Kankurou e Gaara e ficou esses quatro meses cuidando de Temari, que foi atacada com violência pela Akatsuki – Shikamaru respondeu, deixando sua voz ser tomada por um profundo ódio ao falar de Temari.

Naruto então simplesmente gritou:

- Sakura-chan, onde você está? – colocando as mãos ao redor do ouvido em uma tentativa vã de ouvi-la.

Então Shizune retornou e deu ordens a quase todos os shinobi presentes.

Naruto ouviu cada uma dessas ordens sentindo seu coração ficar mais pesado do que nunca, eram ordens de aumentar a proteção de Konoha e impedir qualquer pessoas estranhas de sair da vila. Eram ordens claras, mas nenhuma foi dada a ele nem aos grupos Gai, Kurenai e Shikamaru. Naruto podia sentir uma dor nascendo dentro dele, e pela primeira vez na vida ele não queria ouvir o que quer que Tsunade tinha para dizer a ele, quando Shizune falou para ele esperar.

Assim que os grupos foram levados ate a sala da Godaime, Naruto sentiu o arrepio doloroso em seu corpo.

Tsunade estava sentada, seu rosto com uma palidez anormal e Jiraya tinha uma de suas mãos em cima da dela, em um gesto que Naruto soube que era de uma gentileza e de proteção imensa. Ele então viu Kakashi olhando para as ruas de Konoha.

Foi após um breve segundo que Tsunade falou. Sua voz saiu no início fraca, mas logo voltou a ter seu timbre normal.

- Sakura foi seqüestrada esta noite. – uma pausa dolorosa, um toque mais forte em sua mão – Ela estava dormindo na ala norte do castelo principal, por se encontrar exausta.

- Quem fez isso? – Ino perguntou com a voz falha

- Akatsuki...

Todos se viraram na direção de Gaara, ele tinha o rosto impassível, mas quem soubesse analisá-lo realmente veria algo diferente nos olhos dele. O Kazekage continuou.

- Acabei de vir dos aposentos que Sakura-chan estava usando esta noite e encontrei isso.

Temari então abriu as mãos e uma seringa contendo um resquício de um liquido âmbar surgiu em suas mãos.

- Nós já enfrentamos este tipo de estratagema deles – Temari falou – Um veneno paralisante muito eficaz.

Naruto estava calado, suas mãos estavam fortemente apertadas de encontro ao corpo, e, se dirigindo até a janela que Kakashi estava ainda parado, gritou:

- Vamos buscá-la agora mesmo! – seus olhos estavam vermelhos e todos o olhavam podiam sentir a vibração do seu chakra. Muitas coisas haviam se passado nesses cinco anos desde que terminara o primeiro exame chunin. Primeiro dois anos e meio de árduo treinamento na esperança de resgatar Sasuke de Orochimaru, e agora mais dois e meio lutando contra Akatsuki haviam mudado terminantemente Naruto exceto em uma coisa: sua determinação em proteger aqueles que ele amava. E agora Sakura estava em risco... A _sua_ Sakura...

- Acalme-se, Naruto! – a voz de Kakashi ressoou na sala – Eu já mandei Pakkun e os outros cães em busca do rastro dela, não podemos nos arriscar e sair correndo seu um plano, até porque não sabemos exatamente qual o plano deles para com ela – ele parou de olhar para a rua agora com grande movimento de shinobis e voltou seu olhar para o Kazekage - Não é mesmo Gaara-sama?

Aquela estranha pergunta fez com que todos olhassem para Gaara.

Ele apenas levantou o olhar do chão onde ele estava preso com que mergulhado em profundos pensamentos.

- Sim Kakashi-san, ainda não sabemos – ele então olhou para Temari, que concordou com um maneio de cabeça – A não ser que você esteja esquecendo que Sakura já enfrentou inúmeras vezes a Akatsuki, matou Akasuna no Sasori, entre outras coisas notáveis...

- Esteja certo que não estou me esquecendo disso também, Gaara-sama... – a voz de Kakashi soou um pouco mais baixa, o que fez Gai dar um passo em sua direção, o clima estava ficando ainda mais pesado, porém Naruto não percebeu, seus olhos estavam presos em Tsunade.

Esta estava olhando para Jiraya, e em seu olha podia se notar pela primeira vez um enorme temor.

Mas ela logo se recuperou.

- Esse assunto não interessa agora, resolveremos isso depois. Primeiro esperaremos Pakkun voltar com o rastro de Sakura e, enquanto isso, quero que vocês descansem. O time Kurenai partirá sob o comando de Kakashi e o time Gai sob o de Neji. O time Shikamaru também – ela então se virou e aceitou o pequeno gesto de Gaara como um sim – E também teremos a ajuda dos Sabaku. Preciso de você, Kurenai, e você, Gai, aqui comigo!

- Hai – responderam rapidamente Kurenai e Gai. Desde que tivera o filho de Asuma, Kurenai ainda não havia voltado totalmente ao trabalho de campo, e por mais que ainda desejasse vingar Asuma, ela tinha o pequeno Sarutobi e não se sentia completamente segura em ir em uma missão tão perigosa, porém ela estava disposta em ir por Sakura, uma amiga que se tornara muito querida a ela.

Naruto abriu o primeiro sorriso sincero desde que ouvira que Sakura fora seqüestrada para Gaara, sabia que os melhores ninjas estavam na missão de resgate.

- Porque tantos times? Isso dificultará nosso trabalho de passar despercebidos – disse Shikamaru.

- Isso se deve ao fato de que temos no mínimo três rastros a cobrir – disse Kakashi e todos viram Pakkun e os outros cães.

- Três? Como assim, Kakashi-sempai? – perguntou Yamato.

- O cheiro dela está forte, porém temos três direções. Pensamos em nos dividir e segui-los, porém você foi bem direto que devíamos voltar o quanto antes com qualquer informação.

Kakashi apenas concordou com a cabeça, antes de se virar para os demais shinobi.

- Iremos nos dividir em três células... – só que ele foi interrompido, por Kurenai.

- Sinto dizer Gondaime, que temos outro pequeno problema – todos se viraram para ela, mas foi Ino que corou furiosamente.

- Tenten ainda não esta em condições de ir, seria muito arriscado, para os sérios ferimentos que ela teve recentemente, ainda mais que não estamos contando com Sakura em campo.

Todos concordaram com Kurenai, menos Tenten.

- Eu estou em condições! – porém Gai tocou o ombro da discípula e fazendo sua famosa pose Nice Guy disse sorrindo.

- Sakura passou dez horas junto a Tsunade-sama em uma cirurgia delicada para lhe salvar Tenten, você não pode colocar todo o trabalho da sua amiga em risco, pode sim continuar se recuperando para ajudar no futuro.

Tenten concordou tristemente.

Então Kurenai voltou a falar.

- Ino também não poderá ir nessa missão.

- Por quê? – perguntou Shikamaru.

Ino ainda mais vermelha apenas abaixou a cabeça.

- Não é que eu não queira ir, Sakura é minha amiga, mas...

Porém não foi ela que respondeu e sim Shino.

- Ino está grávida e por isso não pode se arriscar.

Uma imensa gota surgiu em Shikamaru e Chouji, porém Naruto cortou as perguntas embaraçosas que Ino e Shino poderiam ouvir.

- Ok, Ino e Tenten ficam, ainda temos uma grande força, vamos imediatamente.

Kakashi apenas concordou com a cabeça.

– Mais alguém impossibilitado de ir?

Todos negaram com a cabeça.

- Ótimo, mas vamos remanejar os grupos - ele pareceu pensativo e por fim falou – Shikamaru seguirá com Chouji, Shino, Hinata e Kiba.

- Hai!

- Neji, Lee, Naruto e Sai viram comigo, mais Yamato – ele então pareceu pensar por um momento e continuou – Conto com vocês três no outro time, Gaara-sama.

Gaara apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Os cães então se dividiram, mas estranhamente Kakashi _mandou_ Pakkun junto ao time de Gaara.

- Vocês têm meia hora para nos encontrar na saída da vila.

Os três times saíram deixando os demais, silenciosos.

۝**Pecadores.**۝

Enquanto Tenten saía, pôde ver que Shino e Ino estavam caminhando juntos de mãos dadas, e que Ino tinha sinais de lágrimas pelo rosto. Ela então olhou para Neji sentindo um aperto em seu coração. Mas ele parecia mergulhado em pensamentos distantes...

E ela estava certa, mas não eram pensamentos, e sim lembranças envolvendo a kunoichi raptada.

Meia hora depois os shinobis estavam na saída da vila e sumiram, cada um em uma direção, todos com o mesmo objetivo.

**Fim do capitulo Um.**

**Pecadores © Vivis Drecco ® 01/2008**

**Nota de Beta:**

Então. Primeiramente, eu quero dizer como eu me sinto honrada de poder ser uma das primeiras a ler esta fic, e ainda mais betá-la, para pelo menos ajudar um pouco essa amiga que já fez tanto por mim. Queria também dizer que esta é a primeira fic que eu beto, por isso, se eu deixar passar alguma coisa, puxem minha orelha, ok? Porque o que eu quero é tornar esta fic maravilhosa o melhor que ela pode ser! (O que, considerando a autora, não é um desafio tão grande).

Agora, sobre este capítulo. O GAARA CHAMA A SAKURA DE SAKURA**-CHAN**? Como assim? O que aconteceu nesses quatro meses que ela passou em Suna, hein, Vivis? Eu sei que é perda de tempo perguntar, e que você vai se safar com uma das suas "Respostas Vivianas", mas eu queria deixar registrada minha profunda inveja.

Então, eu acho que é isso. Deixem reviews que a Vivis escreve mais rápido! (Digo por experiência própria). E, se quiserem reclamar com alguém sobre o tamanho da Nota de Beta, reclamem com a Vivis. Ela é a culpada.

**Nota de Autora:**

Adorei a "Respostas Vivianas' vou juntar ao termo "sorriso Hamletiano" como meus favoritos...

Estou adorando esse projeto o meu primeiro realmente longo de Naruto, e os comentes estão me dando muita força... continuem comentando que é melhor XD. Agora obrigada adorada Lemmie-chan pela nota de beta, e podem me culpar porque eu adoro ntoas de betas, até porque são coemntarios de grandes amigas minhas adoro saber o que vai na mente dessas criaturas amadas!

Agora respondendos as Comentários (tá porque eu respondo... rsrsrs...)

**Bruna Lopes**: Obrigada que bom que está gostando e sobre a pergunta do casal oficial da fic, é algo bem intrigantes isso porque ela varia muito pelo modo como você observa a situação. Agora que você leu este capitulo tem a certeza que o Itachi-kun gostoso estará na fic e obviamente ele terá algum relacionamento com ela, não garanto o tom do relacionamento... E garanto que tudo dependerá do modo que você ver a situação...

**Pequena Perola**: oie Perola-chan... conto com você viu... leia comente de sua opinião ale sobre os personagens... adoro isso e tanks por me add no kut!

**Ara Potter:** oie Ara... nossa tanks por me acompanhar também no fandon de Naruto, me sinto honranda em ter minha fic na sua lista de favoritos... Alias obrigada pela força que me dá desde as fic de Harry Potter... tanks...tanks e kisses... Espero que sua anisedade esteja aumentando... to terminando o capitulo 3... só alguns ajustes...

**VicZala**: Obrigada por ler viu!!! Tanks... deixe seus comentes...

Em breve eu estarei colocando um mini dicionario Japones aqui dos termos que eu usar...

E **Lemmie** eu sei que você vai ler a minha responsta da Bruna e dizer que eu não respondi nada... rsrsrs... nota eu deixei algumas pistas escondidas no capitulo sobre algo... E Pense assim 4 meses podem ser 123 dias e noites... Ele usou o chan sim embre você verá outro termo interessante saindo dos lábios do Gaara-kun! E eu até posso lhe falar sobre o que aconteceu lá... não hoje nem nos próximos _oito anos_... mas eu falo...rsrs... outra dica!

**Kisses Vivis Drecco**


End file.
